She's not getting any
by tvshowaddict
Summary: Huddy fic. After the medical conference Cuddy's ignoring House and he can't stand it anymore. He finds out something interesting. Mild Lucas bashing. Final chapter is up SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This fic came to me when I was listening to Lily's Allen song It's Not Fair after the episode with the medical conference and the dance! So it's been on my computer for a while, but since we have to wait too long for my liking for a new House episode I've decided to post it. It's not a song fic, the lyrics just inspired me!**

**I know some of you will say that this is not the way House would ever act, but people this is fanfiction and I need some Huddy so … Feel free to let me know what you think about it. I wanted to write some smut but since I don't think that high of myself as a writer I decided against it. Maybe if you ask me really nice there will be a second chapter with smut. It's up to you guys. **

**Also, I know the title sucks but I couldn't find anything to go with the plot.**

**I don't own anything, so don't sue! **

**Enjoy!**

She's not getting any.

It had been a week since they had come back from the medical conference and both House and Cuddy had not spoken a word about what had happened during their dance nor had they said a word about Lucas.

House had meant what he said about Lucas, he was better and more reliable for Cuddy. He wanted Cuddy to be happy and if that was with some other man, then so be it.

Of course Wilson kept bugging him about it and about the fact that he was just giving up.

"That's nothing like you House." His friend had said.

"Just leave it alone, will you Wilson?" He had replied. Wilson had not mentioned it again, although he really wanted to.

House had turned back into his usual self. He had a patient almost as soon as he had been back and couldn't find out what was wrong with him. So House did all kinds of tests, skipping queue's by changing patients files knowing all too well that it would piss off Cuddy. The weird thing was though that he hadn't really seen her at all this week, not even for yelling at him because he wasn't doing his clinic hours.

This strikes House as odd and if he was honest with himself he missed Cuddy yelling at him. That was why he pissed her off all the time, just to get a rise out of her because he loved it and the yelling was better than not seeing her at all. At the end of the week he couldn't take it anymore and went to Cuddy's office.

He entered without knocking and found her sitting at her desk. Her head shot up when he entered but she quickly looked back down at the papers in front of her. Not that she was interested in them. They had been lying in front of her ever since she had arrived that morning, but she couldn't focus. For the entire week she hadn't been able to focus on work.

First of all, there was the medical conference and what had happened with House, then there was Lucas.

Lucas was a nice, young, good looking reliable guy. Yet he was very selfish when it came to the bedroom. The entire time they have been together she's never had an orgasm. He on the other hand… He didn't need much to come. Their sex didn't even take 5 minutes. Okay they have a lot of foreplay, but even then it's just him and that's it. So she fakes the entire time or goes to the bathroom to finish herself off. She had thought about leaving him, cause seriously who wants to stay with a guy that doesn't even give his girlfriend a real orgasm, but then she remembers that he's nice, he treats her with respect, he tells her his real feelings, he calls her just to tell her he loves her and ask how her day is going, he's …

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a hand waving in front of her face.

"Are you even listening?" House asked her.

She looked up at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" She asked not bothering to answer House's question.

"My patient has pancreatic cancer and I want to do a brain biopsy." He replied with a sigh. She hadn't heard a word he had been saying and he was getting really annoyed now. He had figured out what was wrong with his patient that morning but he just wanted to fool with her and see how far he could push it before she snapped at him.

The answer she gave him was not what he had expected though.

"Yeah okay, go ahead." She replied before going back to a staring contest with her stack of papers.

House just stood there looking at her, his eyes narrowed. He wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her, wanted to yell at her, but he restrained himself and balled his hands into a fist. Never had he physically hurt a woman and he wasn't going to start now. Especially not her.

He did, however, grab her chair and spun her around facing him as he had been standing beside her. She yelped and looked at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?' She yelled at him, pushing him away from her as he was leaning forward. He stumbled backwards a little but kept himself upright.

"Are you going crazy?" he hissed at her. "My patient has pancreatic cancer," he said pointing to the area on his body and then continued, "and I want to do a brain biopsy." He pointed to his head. "And you're okay with that?" he finished.

She stared at him not knowing what to say.

"You know what, never mind!" He said and turned away from her, limping towards her door.

"House." She said as she stood from her chair. He turned towards her as she was slowly approaching him.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" He asked with a pained expression on his face. "Cause if I had known it was going to be like this I would have never said anything."

She hadn't said a word, but was now in front of him. House looked down on her as she was smaller than him and waited for her to say anything. When she didn't he turned around again and opened the door ready to step out of her office.

What she said then made him stop dead in his tracks and spin around to face her once again.

"I haven't had an orgasm in over 3 months!"

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and his mouth fell slightly open. That was certainly not what he had expected. And he didn't really care about that, that was not something he wanted to know. Not since she was with Lucas. He really didn't want to hear about their sex life, or in this case lack off. So he got a hold of his emotions and gave her a nice comeback comment.

"Wow, that is sad! You're seeing a guy who doesn't even know how to please his woman. That's really, really sad Cuddy!"

Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Do you know how to please a woman?" she asked him angrily. She could've slapped herself when she told him why she was acting so weird, but she was horny and frustrated and he was there to vent to. And let's not forget her feelings for him.

He smirked at her and leaned forward, close but not to close. "You know I do, Lisa."

He let her name fall from his lips and she gasped when she heard it. It turned her on and took her back to their night in med school. The night where he had decided he wasn't going to call her, but he was going to visit her the next morning had he not been kicked from school. The only night they had shared. But what a night! He definitely knew how to please a woman.

She couldn't take it anymore and closed the gap between them. She felt him respond to the kiss after the shock wore off and he opened his mouth and let his tongue find hers.

'Luckily the blinds are closed.' Was all she could think before she fully closed the door behind them, turned the lock and put her arms around his neck to keep his head close to hers. When House realized what they were doing he gently removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back, as he was trying to catch his breath.

She too was panting, her chest going up and down heavily.

"What?" she asked with a confused look on her face. She had felt him respond and could clearly see the evidence of his arousal in his jeans, so why was he pushing her away.

"We can't do this." He replied.

He wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there, but he knew it would be wrong, he knew that guilt would get the best of her so she couldn't go through with it and he didn't want to face her rejection once again.

She moved her right hand to his face and let her left hand trail up again into his hair gently massaging his scalp. He unwillingly closed his eyes at the sensations she was evoking in him.

"You're right!" she said and gently kissed his lips. "Let's go somewhere more private." She kissed his lips again.

He stepped back again and shook his head.

"No Lisa, we can't …" he trailed off. "I can't do this. If I'm doing this I'm not sharing you with anyone else. I couldn't stand the thought of us together and you going back to him afterwards." House told her in all honesty.

She studied his face and knew he was serious. And she knew he was right. It wouldn't be fair to him, and it wouldn't be fair to Lucas. She had to make a choice.

"Okay." Was all she said. "Okay?" he asked with a confused expression.

"If you're serious about this, about us," she gestured between them, "I'm willing to give it a try."

A small smile formed on his face and his eyes sparkled. She had missed that.

"But if this is one of your stupid games House, I swear you'll regret the fact that you ever hurt me and you'll never find work in this country ever again." She told him, a serious look on her face.

He smirked at her. "I love it when you get all angry at me." But turned serious again as he stepped closer and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm not playing a game Lisa. I really want this, I'll just need your help every now and then to not mess this up!"

Now it was her turn to smile. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"I'm going to leave now, let you get back to your paperwork. And I'll see you when you talked to him!" he said before kissing her on last time as he then turned around and left her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hi guys! First of all, thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really loved them! You guy's where so nice to me I decided to give you a second and a third chapter! **

**This second chapter is not as long as I intended and has no smut, but I have my reasons for that. I have had exams for the past month and a half, I've been sick and I've been in a lot of pain. So I didn't have that much time for writing this, especially not for writing any good smut. And well, since I don't consider myself as a very good smut writer I wanted to take my time for writing a smutty chapter. **

**So as off Friday I have a week off and I'm going away on a little vacation where I have the entire week to relax and write you guys a smutty chapter, if there is still enough interest. **

**You know what you have to do! Push the review button, it'll only take a second. It's all up to you guys!**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well! **

Chapter 2

Cuddy was driving over to House's place. She only hoped Wilson wasn't there, cause she just couldn't handle that right now. She had no idea what was going to happen, but ever since she got in her car she was exited as well as scared but she felt good. Of course, she felt a little sad for Lucas. Deep down she knew she had just settled for him while House was off limits. He had been there for her while House went through rehab alone and it had felt good at that time. But when House came back and had told her she made him feel funny and then his revelation at the conference … it had put her emotions into overdrive and she hadn't known what to do about that, until today that is.

She had no idea if it was going to last or how it would turn out, but she trusted him. Even though some, more specifically Lucas, told her that she was just stupid and that House wasn't a person she should trust. The few times she had trusted him though, like with the IVF treatments, he had kept his promise and didn't tell a soul. That told her it was okay for her to trust him. Also the fact that House stopped her earlier in her office and told her he wasn't sharing her caught her off guard and gave her butterflies. She decided she liked this new House, but hoped that there was still some of the old House cause she missed the banter, hell she even missed the sexual remarks about her body!

Before she even realized it she was parked in front of Wilson's apartment. She checked herself in the mirror and was reminded of her conversation with Lucas.

**Flashback:**

After House had left her office Cuddy tried to go to work but yet again she failed. This time though it was because she was anxious to meet House later that night. Although she knew there was an unpleasant conversation coming with Lucas she decided to go home an hour early.

When she got home around 4.30 pm she found Lucas on the couch playing with Rachel. Looking at them her insides turned into a knot and she wanted to turn around and run. But she knew this had to be done.

She faked a smile and walked into her living room. Lucas looked up surprised.

"You're home early." He said and got up from the couch. He leaned and kissed her but she turned her head quickly so he only got her cheek. "Hi." She said then she bent down and picked up Rachel and hugged her. The little girl laughed and gurgled and Cuddy put her down again.

Lucas was studying her when she looked back at him. "What?" she asked and took off her jacket and her shoes. "Nothing." Lucas replied and shook his head. "Are you hungry? I was going to make dinner later but …" "No, I'm fine." Cuddy interrupted him. "I'm just going to go upstairs and take a bath." She said and started leaving for the bathroom. "You need any help?" Lucas asked wiggling his eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Someone has to watch Rachel." "Okay." Lucas gave in. "Enjoy your bath." He said before turning his attention back to Rachel.

30 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a low-cut sweater that accentuated her curves in all the right places. She had also put on some light make-up.

Lucas looked up from the couch. "We going somewhere?" he asked when he noticed she was checking herself in the mirror. "No we're not." She replied and walked over to the couch. She sat down on the opposite side from him. "We need to talk!" she said firmly.

"Okay." Lucas said slowly, stretching the word. He had a feeling of what was coming.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and started. "You are a great guy Lucas, but …" He put up his hand which made her stop. "Don't … don't say anything else please! It's House right?!" he accused. Cuddy looked at him, surprise showing on her face. "What?" she asked.

This was another thing that bothered her. For the past week whenever they had an argument he accused House even when she had been avoiding him. She couldn't take it anymore and lost her temper. "Why do you always have to bring up House? Did you ever, for one second think that maybe it's just us?"

Lucas looked angry when she started yelling. "Lisa, it's always about House and even more so since we came back from that conference! You've been acting weird for a week now!"

"Well it's got nothing to do with House!" she yelled again, which made Rachel whimper. She quickly picked her up and bounced her on her hip whispering to the little girl. Lucas waited for her to continue but when she didn't he started. "Then what is it? Why this change, I thought we were doing great." Cuddy sighed. She didn't really want to tell him cause she knew he would do his best to start pleasing her, but she didn't really want that.

At this moment, all she wanted was to go meet House and have mind-blowing sex with him. "You're just not …" she was looking for the right words. "You're just not the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." She finished. She just couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. "Oh and House is?" he asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Who said anything about House? See you're bringing him up again and this has nothing to do with him. This is about you and me and about me ending this relationship." Now he looked hurt. "I'm sorry Lucas but I want you out of my home tonight!"

He stood up angrily and gathered his stuff. "If that's what you want." She just nodded. "You do know that he's never going to change, no matter what you do!" Lucas said with anger in his voice and walked out the door and out of her life for good.

**Present:**

A knock on her window made her turn and she was met by a grinning House. "Are you going to stay out here all night? Or where you planning on taking off?" he teased.

'Ah that's House!' she thought before shaking her and smiling up at him.

He opened the car door for her and she looked up surprised, but grinned when he said, "I'll do anything to get into your pants."

Once inside, the nervousness came back but soon disappeared again when House turned to her. "You hungry?" he asked. She just nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Apparently House didn't seem nervous so she decided that there was nothing to be nervous about.

He fixed them both a plate as she set the rest of the table. They sat down and began to eat in silence. "Where's Rachel?" House asked her. She took a sip from her drink before answering. "She's with my neighbor." "Oh okay." House replied. They finished their food while making small talk.

When Cuddy started putting the dishes in the sink House walked up behind her and put his arms around her, his hands over hers, stopping what she was doing. He kissed the spot behind her ear, his beard tickling her.

"Leave them." He whispered and nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly due to the sensations he was creating in her. After gently biting her earlobe, he turned her around and they engaged in a very passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! It was you guys who made me write this chapter, so I hope to get some reviews on this one cause I'm not entirely sure about it! **

**Ha, guess I wasn't that far off with my fic! If you've seen the episode, which I absolutely loved btw I loved the fact that it was Cuddy centered and that her and House were talking again, you'll know what I'm talking about! Cause SERIOUSLY 2 minutes … that's really sad, especially if you can't take care of your girlfriend and get her frustrated. I can't even imagine. Even my first boyfriend (who was a virgin) didn't leave me frustrated when his equipment didn't work. And our foreplay lasted even longer than that! LOL. Sorry about that little rant :) **

**I know some of you might say or think that this isn't House, that House isn't this gentle. Well people you're wrong! Remember season 2 with Stacy! He was being nice and gentle to her, well at least when they were doing it so House CAN be gentle if he wants to be and if he's with someone he loves, and we all know he loves Cuddy, or why else are we writing this?! :)**

**Okay so let me know what you think about this chapter. Even if you don't like it. I'm really not sure about the whole smut thing, like I said before, I'm not convinced that I'm a good smut writer so I would really like to hear your opinion. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

_When Cuddy started putting the dishes in the sink House walked up behind her and put his arms around her, his hands over hers, stopping what she was doing. He kissed the spot behind her ear, his beard tickling her. _

"_Leave them." He whispered and nuzzled her neck. She moaned softly due to the sensations he was creating in her. After gently biting her earlobe, he turned her around and they engaged in a very passionate kiss. _

Their tongues were engaged in a sensual dance as Cuddy's hands moved into his hair, holding him closer to her.

This kiss was nothing like the ones they shared before. It was slow, sweet and full of love.

His hands moved all over her body. From her hips to her back, into her hair and back down over her shoulders to her ass he loved so much. He pulled her into his body, their hips grinding together and she moaned into his mouth. He smiled at that which broke their kiss. She leaned her forehead against his and breathed hard, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. He squeezed her ass which made her look up, a sexy smile on her face.

"Let's move this somewhere more comfortable." He whispered and kissed her again. After they broke the kiss she nodded, took his hand and slowly guided him to his bedroom, mindful of his leg. Once inside the room she moved to the middle of it while he locked the door.

"What about Wilson?" she asked as she watched him limping over to her.

He moved behind her, gently holding her so she wouldn't turn and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about him. He is not coming home tonight."

She shivered involuntarily and he grinned, loving the effect he had on her. He moved her hair away from her neck and kissed the spot. Then he licked from the base of her neck to her ear, gently biting the lobe which caused her to moan.

At the same time his hands moved from her shoulders over her arms. He took her hands in his and she turned her head to kiss him. As they kissed he let go of her hands and started pulling up her sweater. They broke the kiss only so he could completely remove the sweater from her body.

She tried to turn around but he held her firmly in place, her back against his chest. One hand moved into her hair and turned her face to kiss him again as his other hand roamed over the front of her body. It moved over her shoulder down to her breasts. He gently cupped them through her bra, feeling her hard erect nipples through the material. He easily undid the clasp of her bra with one hand as the other was still wrapped in her dark curls as they kissed. He slid the garment off her arms and threw it somewhere across his room. His hand cupped her breasts again, first the right, then the left one and he loved how they felt in his hand.

Untangling his left hand from her hair he cupped her breasts in both his hands, like he was weighing them. As he was taller as her he could easily look over her shoulder, watching his own hands. Her arm went up and behind his neck holding his head onto her shoulder. She moaned as he gently pinched her nipples, making them painfully hard.

"God, are these still real?" he asked with a smirk.

She couldn't see his face but she knew the smirk was there, she could hear it in his voice. She softly elbowed him in his ribs but couldn't help but laugh. With any other man this remark would have killed the mood, but this wasn't just any man. This was House and he was making her feel things she didn't know were possible. And he made her wet. She could feel her core slightly throbbing, wanting him to just get on with it and take her already.

As if he was reading her thoughts he moved his hands down and undid her pants. One hand slid inside her pants and over her panties gently cupping her sex. He could feel the wet warmth through it and couldn't suppress his own moan this time. She also moaned when his hand slid inside her panties, over her neatly trimmed hair and over her sex, his thumb gently putting pressure on her clit.

"God Greg!" she moaned his name and moved in time with his hand. He slid two fingers inside of her but pulled them out of her just as quickly which made her groan.

"Patience Lisa, we've got all night." He whispered and kissed her neck as he started pushing her jeans down. She quickly helped him and managed to turn around. She pulled on his shirt and he bumped into her. She kissed him hungrily and cupped him through his jeans. He moaned, but pushed her away. When he saw the confusion on her face he pulled her back close to him and gently cupped her face between his hands.

"Tonight's about you!" he whispered and kissed her. After they broke apart he gently pushed her onto his bed.

"You're overdressed!" she pouted. He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder. Next, he pulled off his jeans and kicked them from his legs.

He moved closer to the bed and she reached out to him. He quickly stepped out of her reach, wagging his finger at her.

"Nu-uh!" he said. "No touching me …" At her pout, he leaned in and kissed her. When they broke apart he finished "Yet!" She smiled at him and put her arms above her head holding on to the headboard of his bed.

He stood at the foot of the bed, watching her lying in his bed in nothing but her panties, her arms above her head. How many times had he not dreamed about this: Cuddy naked on his bed, her hands tied to his headboard, completely at his mercy. For a moment he just wanted to jump her, screw her brains out, but then he would've been no better than that idiot boy-toy of hers. No, Cuddy deserved to be taken care of by a real man.

As he was lost in his thought she just lay there, looking him over. He looked good for his age. True, he had gained some weight during his rehab, but he still looked mighty fine to her. Especially the tent in his boxers. She wanted to just reach out and touch him, but she restrained herself. She just kept checking him out. Just as her eyes landed on his scar he snapped out of his thoughts and saw what she was looking at.

He took a step backwards, his hand automatically going to his right leg, covering as much of the ugly scar as he could.

"Don't …" "House …" they said at the same time. They waited, but neither spoke. "Greg!" Cuddy said firmly and he looked up at her, still lying there. She hadn't moved.

"I don't …" he started but stopped when he saw her frowning at him.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She said gently. Then more firmly she said. "Now, I believe I was promised a night full of passion. I'm still waiting. You're not going to chicken out are you?"

He grinned and stepped back closer to the bed. "I might tie you up and go watch the game that's on!" he teased, thankful that she was teasing him also.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell slightly open. "If that's how it's going to be!" she said pretending to be hurt. She started to move her arms, but was stopped by his voice. "Don't." he pleaded pointing to her arms. She held them up and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back at her, a genuine smile, and finally crawled onto the bed by her feet.

He picked up her right leg and gently started placing kisses all over it, starting at her foot and moving up just to her upper thigh. He did the same with her other leg but never moved high enough. She started wriggling underneath his touch and kisses and couldn't suppress a moan every now and then.

"Please Greg!" she moaned and he finally decided to give in to her plea to touch her where she needed it the most.

He kissed her upper thigh again and let his stubble scratch it slightly before he kissed her through her panties. Her right leg moved up and over his shoulder as he lay in between her legs and he quickly slid the panties of off her, leaving her completely naked.

"Beautiful!" he whispered and she couldn't help but blush.

She used the leg on his shoulder to gently nudge him down again. He smiled but did as he was 'forced' to do, for once. He kissed her first, then slid a finger along her sex. He couldn't help but moan when he felt her wetness that was for him and because of him. He repeated this action, then replaced his finger with his tongue. He spread her lips and started licking her. She moaned out his name and pushed his head down between her legs as he tenderly licked her. His tongue lapped over her clit and her hips shot upwards. He sped up his rhythm and slowed when he felt her starting to tremble, he knew she was close but he didn't want her to come just yet. She groaned but he just grinned and gently bit her inner thigh then kissed the spot. She moved her hips up again wanting him to go on.

"Not so fast!" he whispered and gently kissed his way up her body until they were face to face again. He kissed her all over her face, eventually kissing her lips. "We've got all night!" he reminded her and kissed her deeply. When they parted she licked her lips, tasting herself on them. Her right hand moved to his face and she lovingly touched his cheek. He leaned into her caress and kissed her palm. She smiled and he moved back down her body, taking his time exploring it and placing kisses all over it. He showed extra attention to her breasts and moved down when he felt her hands in his hair again, pushing him down her body. She could feel his smile as he moved over her toned stomach until he had reached his destination.

This time he licked her a little faster and harder using his thumb on her clit. It didn't take long for her to reach her high again so he slowed down but didn't stop. He slid a finger inside of her and felt her inner walls tighten on it almost immediately. Replacing his thumb with his tongue he slid in a second finger and her hips shot up moving together with the rhythm of his fingers. After a few seconds her inner walls tightened around his fingers and he felt her orgasm shoot through her as she moaned out his name. He let her ride it out, his fingers still inside of her and his tongue gently stimulating her clit trying to prolong it as much as he could.

After her orgasm had subsided she just lay there trying to catch her breath. He had moved up again so that he was spooning her side, his hand making lazy circles on her belly. Neither said anything, they were just enjoying the moment.

She had a lazy smile on her face which turned into a full grin when he whispered in her ear, "I loved how you moaned my name."

She suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was still hard as she could feel his erection against her side. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him deeply as her hand moved over her chest and down to his boxers.

"I think it's my turn now!" she said as her hand slid under the waistband of the boxers and gently took him in her hand.

"Oooh Lisa!" he moaned and kissed her again. She moved from his lips to his neck, gently biting then licking the spot. She moved lower and did the same with his nipples. She couldn't help but grin when he groaned and put one of his hands into her hair. She kissed her way down to the trail of hair and slid of his boxers.

She was about to take him into her mouth when he stopped her. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered quietly. He didn't want her to do it just because he had orally satisfied her. Without any warning she licked him from the side to the head taking it into her mouth and moving her tongue over him. One hand held him as she sucked him while the other hand played with his balls. She licked down the shaft again and licked his balls and kept stimulating him with her hand. His moans became louder so she knew he was close. She took him into her mouth again and sucked him hard.

"Lisaaaa…" he groaned. "You better … stop …" he couldn't get the sentence out. The things she was doing to him made him lose all sense. She didn't stop however and let him come into her mouth.

They lay together in silence, both on their side looking at each other stealing kisses every now and then.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey guy's here's the final chapter! Sorry to have kept you waiting this long, but I'm really busy at the moment, which means less time to write. **

**Hope you like this last chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

House kept gliding his fingertips over her body, goose bumps quickly appearing as he was turning her on again. She sighed as she lay there in complete bliss, totally relaxed.

"That was good!" she said. House's eyes went wide and he quickly sat up. Cuddy looked at him strangely, missing the warmth of his body next to hers.

"It was good?" he asked. "Just good?"

Cuddy smirked; she knew she was getting to House with that comment. "Okay, fine. That was fantastic!" she replied and rolled her eyes when she saw his grin.

"Of course it was fantastic!" he replied. "I'm way better than your two-minute man!" he lay back down next to her and pulled her close to his body. She gently pushed against his chest pushing him away slightly and he looked at her, surprised.

"Can we please not mention him again?" she asked, slightly hurt.

"Okay!" House replied seriously before pulling her closer again. "I'm sorry!" he said and kissed her nose. She giggled and blushed. He grinned. "Was that a giggle?" he asked and moved his hands towards her waist. She shook her head but giggled again as she felt his fingers gently tickling her side.

"My my dr. Cuddy, I didn't know you could giggle like that." he said and tickled her. She giggled than laughed loudly.

"House stop!" she yelled, trying to be as demanding as she could. House kept tickling her and she started wriggling, trying to get away from him.

"Yes, please keep doing that." he said and looked down at Cuddy's chest noticing the way her breasts moved when she wriggled, hypnotizing him.

"The twins are doing funny things when you do that." he laughed at the expression on her face and received a gentle slap on his chest.

"It's not funny." She said, but couldn't help but laugh. "Sure it is!" House replied and moved his hands towards the twins. "God, Lisa, you're so beautiful!" he said and started massaging her breasts. She moaned loudly and slightly moved her upper body upwards. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing with each other. He let go of her lips and moved over her jaw towards her ear, gently biting her earlobe, eliciting another moan from her. The sound made him instantly hard, but every sound she made turned him on. In the past he always had to control himself, but not anymore.

He pulled back from her and studied her. The sight of her stretched out naked on his bed took his breath away.

"Greg." She whispered and looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

His hands moved back to her body, stroking it gently. He cupped her breasts, and moved his mouth to her right breast, biting the nipple gently. Cuddy moaned and moved her hands over his back then took him in her hand. He was hard and she couldn't wait any longer. She needed him and she needed him bad.

"I need you!" she whispered and stroked him. Afraid he couldn't hold out any longer he pulled her hand away and held both her hands above her head.

"I won't last long if you do that!" he grunted and kissed her long and hard. She sucked his tongue and he nearly lost his mind. His right hand let go of her wrists and moved down her body in between her legs. His fingers teased her for a little while, feeling she was ready and he finally gave her what she needed.

He entered her and she bit down on his lower lip, kissing it when he stopped moving so she could adjust. He kissed her and when they broke apart he looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked. Her eyes where closed and she was biting her lower lip enjoying the sensations he was creating in her. She grabbed his head and kissed him, and then when she let go of him she nodded her head. He smiled and started sliding in and out of her. Her hands moved to his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to move faster and deeper.

"Oh god Greg, harder." She moaned and met his thrusts.

He was reaching his high but didn't want to come just yet. He moved his hand in between their bodies and stroked her. He could feel her walls tightening around him and gently pinched her clit, which made her come hard. She ground her body against his as she came and moaned out his name. House followed soon after her and he held her close, pouring himself into her.

They held onto each other until their breathing had returned back to normal. House moved out and of off her but kept her close to his body, holding her. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to let her go. He looked at Cuddy and noticed she had her eyes closed. He kept studying her for a few minutes thinking she was falling asleep. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back he whispered; "I … I care about you a lot."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a smile on her lips. "I love you too!" she said. House looked down feeling embarrassed by the fact that he was caught but also by the fact that he couldn't tell her. She turned onto her side and stroked his cheek. "It's okay, I know how you feel. I think you've showed it enough tonight." He grinned "I'm going to show you again tomorrow…" he hesitated for a moment. "If you let me?" he finished. She kissed him then and crawled on top of him. "You better show me again!" she smirked before making love again.

-House-

Cuddy woke up feeling very content and happy. As she rolled over she felt her muscles tense and smiled as she remembered the previous night. She stretched out her arm, reaching for House but all she felt were the sheets of his bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. When she didn't see him she grabbed his shirt, put it on and left the room in search of House.

She could here him talking and wondered whom he was talking to. His words didn't make any sense. She walked into the kitchen and fought to keep in her laughter. House was holding Rachel by the shoulders as he was trying to keep her seated on the kitchen table.

"Look kiddo, your mom's going to wake up soon and I want to make her breakfast, now please sit still! Your mom's going to kill me if you fall of the table!" he tried to explain to the toddler, but Rachel just laughed and pushed at his hands trying to get up.

Cuddy couldn't hold back any longer and laughed at the sight, not only because it was funny but also because she was extremely happy at the moment.

She walked over to House who was now holding Rachel in his arms and kissed him before taking Rachel from him.

"Hey there sweetheart!" Cuddy said in a baby voice to which House rolled his eyes. "You giving House a hard time huh baby?" she asked, as if the girl was going to understand a word she was saying. Rachel just snuggled closer to Cuddy.

"Not that I mind, but why is she here?" Cuddy asked while sitting down at the table as House started going through the fridge to see if he could find anything for breakfast.

House turned to look at her and closed the fridge. "Your neighbor called. She had to work and was wondering when you were going to pick her up. I told her to bring her by." He replied and shrugged his shoulders. Cuddy was more than surprised. Had House just suggested that her neighbor could bring by her daughter, just like that.

"How does my neighbor even have your number?" Cuddy asked, while gently stroking Rachel's head. "She doesn't." House replied. "She was calling your cell phone. I didn't want to wake you so I answered." He said it nonchalantly, but was worried that she may not have liked the idea of him answering her phone.

"Thank you!" she said, touched by his gentle side that didn't come out that often. She got up again and handed Rachel to him. "Here, keep her busy while I make breakfast." She said and kissed him on the lips before turning to the fridge. House started to protest and held Rachel away from him. "But …" Cuddy just smiled at him and he wandered off towards the living room. Once he was out of her sight he held the toddler closer to him and smiled, as the girl got comfortable on his chest. He said down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"So kid, you like Spongebob?" he asked the girl while getting comfortable himself.

Cuddy watched the scene from the kitchen doorway and grinned. She had everything she wanted and so much more!

**The End.**


End file.
